


Love Bites

by ASociallyAwkwardDuckling



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Vampire AU, Vampire!Ruby, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASociallyAwkwardDuckling/pseuds/ASociallyAwkwardDuckling
Summary: Weiss wants money. She wants it bad. So when she learns that there are services that pay her ludicrous amounts of Lein to let Vampires feed on her how could she possibly say no?





	1. Money Over Morals

“They pay you how much to do what!?” Weiss yelled a little too loudly for the quiet atmosphere of the coffee house. The few patrons turned to look at the baristas behind the counter and Weiss gave her best apologetic smile before turning back to her phone, muttering quietly “They pay you  _ how much  _ to do  _ what _ !?” 

“Weiss, I’m trying to draw a flower in this latte so if you could be quiet for a hot second. That would be great.” Blake, Weiss’s Coworker, said from where she stood over a cup that she was currently drawing on. 

Weiss didn’t even look up from her phone scrolling down the page as she continued to mutter, “That can’t be all they ask for that amount. There’s no way.” There was no way they paid that ludicrous amount for something that basically amounted to being a blood prostitute. Weiss didn’t know how much a normal prostitute made but it definitely wasn’t this much. “There has to be a catch. There has to.” 

“Okay, Weiss. You have my attention.” Blake turned face Weiss, placing her hands on her hips. “What's so interesting?” 

Weiss’s response was to shove her phone in Blake’s face only saying, “This.” Blake reached forward and used her finger to scroll up until she reached 

“Is this for-” 

“Yes. Scroll down.” Blake did so and Weiss was able to tell when she reached the part where the mentioned the pay rate as her eyes widened and she let out a short whistle. “Yeah,” Weiss said pulling her phone back as Blake went back to finishing the Latte Art, “And that's just for a single session.” She continued to scroll, rereading the information again. “There has to be a catch.” 

“Maybe there's not.” Blake said as she finally finished the art and moved it over to the counter, “Mocha Latte for Adel.” Weiss glanced up as a fashionably dressed woman walked up to the counter to retrieve her latte.

“What do you mean?” Weiss asked as Blake leaned against the counter. It was a slow day at Beacon Coffeehouse. Only a few people had come in to stay and they were mostly college students. Regulars. 

“Maybe there isn't a catch. Maybe they just pay really well.” Blake crossed her arms over her chest, “I mean, letting a vampire feed on you has got to come with some major risks. I doubt people would sign up if they didn't pay that much.” 

“Should I?” Weiss asked hesitantly, finally glancing up at Blake who just shrugged. 

“It's up to you. Are you comfortable being feed on by a vampire? Does the pro out way the con? You got to think this through.” 

“That’s a lot Lein and I  _ really _ want to buy those heels I saw the other day.” Weiss said, biting her lip as she continued to stare down at her phone.

Blake placed a hand on he shoulder causing the barista to look up at her coworker, “Weiss as your friend and roommate I feel it's my duty to tell you that you have too many shoes.” 

Weiss purposefully ignored the comment as she returned to her phone worrying her lip as she scrolled down to where the application began, “I’m going to do it.” 

“Okay. Then do it.” Blake said as she moved to tend to a customer. Weiss began filling out the application. It was fairly simple. Just needed things like her name, age, gender and, strangely enough, her blood type. She clicked the next button which brought her to a new page asking her how she wanted to be paid. She wasn’t quite comfortable giving out her credit card information to this somewhat sketchy company and instead choose to have a check delivered by mail. She entered her address and pressed submit. She pressed her phones home button, pocketing it and walking over to help Blake with her order. 

The rest of the Day went by without much event, the only thing of note being the afternoon rush that always left both baristas exhausted and happy that their shift was almost over. As they began cleaning up the shop organizing things so that it would be easier for the next two people to get started. Weiss clocked out, hanging up her apron and fishing out her phone to see that she had a single notification for her email. She walked over to her locker, opening the email to see the subject line read,  _ ‘Blood Buddies Application’  _

Weiss scrolled down reading the email and finding that her application had been accepted. Apparently, all she had to do was follow the link provided and pick out which vampire I wanted to schedule a session with. She clicked the link opening it in her browser and scrolled through the list of availabilities until across one that caught her eye. 

Name: Ruby Rose

Age: 23

Gender: Female

Location: 35 East Signal Street

Patch, VA 67387

Available: Sun-Sat. Anytime after sunset. 

It was rather close to the apartment Weiss shared with Blake and it wouldn’t be too hard to make the drive. Weiss was mostly worried about wasting gas if this turned out to be some kind of scam. 

“You ready?” Blake asked and Weiss turned to look at her friend who had already retrieved her stuff from her locker. 

“Yeah give me a moment.” Weiss clicked on the button to select this person and was brought to a page to select the time. 

“I’m gonna go sit in the car. Give me the keys.” 

“They’re in my bag.” Weiss said absentmindedly as she mentally went over her schedule trying to decide whether tonight worked or not. When her mental run through of her schedule she finally choose a date and time. Weiss watched as the page reloaded letting her know that her requestion for a session had been scheduled for 9:30 tonight. Pocketing her phone, Weiss pulled her bag out of the locker and made her way to the front of the store. She walked over to the beat up accord that was idling in the parking lot and opened the passenger side door sliding into the car. She turned into Blake and said, “I’m going to borrow the car tonight, Blake.” 

Blake pulled the car out of the parking lot as she said, “Okay,” She turned to look at Weiss a smirk playing on her lips, “Have fun being a blood slut then.” Weiss let out an indignant gasp, punching Blake’s shoulder letting out a laugh at her friend's comment.

* * *

 

Ruby was still half asleep when her phone let out a series of chirps that let her know that she had a notification. She groggily searched for her phone eventually finding it and picked it up only to let out a hiss as the bright of the screen blinded her. She screwed her eyes shuts as she dropped it on her chest. Slowly she opened her eyes letting them adjust to the darkness of her room before picking up her phone. She squinted up at her screen to see a notification from the Blood Buddies app she had installed the previous night. After lowering the brightness completely and turning on the vampire setting. She let out a sigh as the screen dimmed, even more, the back screen going darker. She quickly typed in her password before opening the app. She noticed the single notification on the home page that read,  _ ‘You have one(1) session available. Please confirm.’  _

She couldn't help the smile the pulled at her lips as she clicked on the notification enlarging it. She read over the information written about biting her lip as she did so.

Name: Weiss Schnee

Age: 25

Gender: Female

Blood Type: O+

Requested Time: 9:30 p.m.

Ruby couldn't help but bite her lip when she read the blood type. It was her favorite flavor of hemo-synth. Or rather it was the only type that didn’t make her gag at just the smell. She couldn’t help the name sounded familiar though.  _ ‘Weiss Schnee. The only Schnee I’ve ever heard of was...’  _ Ruby shook her head of the thought. There was no way a Schnee would sign up for this service. She didn't think about too much about it as she clicked the confirm button before closing the app and checking the time. ‘ _ 6:30’  _ She let out a sigh as she closed her eyes again setting her phone on the bedside table. She snuggled back into her bed, eventually falling back into a restless sleep. 

Ruby was jerked back into consciousness by the sound of someone pounding on her door. In reality, it was probably more of a soft knock but to Ruby’s sensitive hearing it sounded like someone was taking a jackhammer to her door, “Ruby, you asleep?” 

“Not anymore.” Ruby groaned pushing herself up, “Wake me up any louder, why don't you, Yang.” The door to her room opened and Ruby winced at the sudden brightness. “Lights, Yang!”

“Shit! Sorry, Sis.” Yang apologized quickly turning off the hallway light before poking her head back in the room, “I have to head out for a bit.” 

Ruby tried not let the excitement show on her face, “How long?” 

Yang flashed her a smile, “Should be back before sunrise. That cool?” 

“Yeah. It's fine.” Ruby laid back down, pulling her comforter over her body and looked over her shoulder, “Be safe.” 

“I will.” Yang said closing her door as she left. Ruby would be alone which meant she wouldn't have to tiptoe around Yang and her father wouldn't be back in town until god knows when. Ruby smiled up into the darkness of her room, checking her phone for the time,  _ ‘8:00’ _

Ruby had an hour and a half until she would get to taste human blood for the first time and she could bearly contain her excitement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Duck here. Dont worry Im still working on Grimm Consequences but I need to break from the Angst and this story seemed popular in the discord server im a part of so here i am. I'll try to update it every so often. Probably whenever I need a break from the ANGST™


	2. Vampires are People Too

Weiss starred out her car window as she drove down the neighborhood street until her phone dinged letting out a robotic,  _ ‘You have arrived.’ _ She pressed her foot down on the break jerking forward slightly and looked out at the two-story house that sat on a green lawn in the middle-class neighborhood. “There's no way...” Weiss muttered as she put her car in park, turning it off in order to save on gas. A suburban home wasn’t exactly where she had expected a vampire to make its home. Of course, Weiss knew her view of vampires was somewhat twisted but she still didn’t expect to find one in suburban Vale. If asked and told to answer honestly, she would say she had expected to find a vampire living in a run-down apartment in a lower income part of Vale populated by drug addicts and prostitutes. Not in a quaint looking two-story house in a quiet-looking suburban neighborhood in a small town just outside Vale. 

Letting out a sigh she opened the door and climbed out, slamming the door shut behind her before heading up toward the house. She noticed the several lawn ornaments that littered the yard and the small garden that was up against the front of the house. It looked well taken care of which made her think someone took good care of it. Weiss took a deep breath as she came to a stop in front of the door. She let it out and pressed the doorbell which rung in a rhythmic tone for three beats before the door was swung up revealing a person who glared at her like she had just committed an egregious crime. They were tall, not too tall mind you, but taller then Weiss which most people were. She had black hair dyed red at the tips that just brushed her chin. But it was her eyes that caught Weiss’s attention the most. She had never seen someone with silver eyes before. Maybe it was a vampire thing. 

She swallowed the lump in her throat, managing to let out a much too meek, “I’m here for a session with Ruby Rose?” 

The person expression immediately softened and she gave Wiess a toothy smile revealing a set of elongated canine teeth, fangs if you will. “You’re Weiss Schnee?” Weiss nodded and the vampire gestured for her to enter the house. Weiss hesitantly did as she was told entering the house and finding it looked very much a family lived there leading Weiss to wonder just who else lived here. The vampire moved toward a set of stairs that more than likely lead to the second floor. “My room is up here. Privacy and all.” Wiess just nodded and mutely followed the vampire up the stairs. The top floor was cloaked in darkness, the windows along one side of the hall completely covered with cardboard and black tape. Weiss trailed her fingers along the wall as she followed the vampire her eyes slowly adjusted to the low light of the hall.  The vampire came to a stop and gestured to the open doorway. “After you.” 

“Thanks...” Weiss muttered as she entered the room which was even darker than the hallway. Unconsciously she reached for light switch flipping it on only for nothing to happen. 

“Sorry. I’m pretty sensitive to light so I removed the light.” The vampire said as she gave a half shrug.

“You mean the lightbulb, right?” Weiss asked confused.

“No, I meant the light.” The vampire responded with a gesture at where the light  _ should  _ have been but instead, there were just wires. It looked like it had been torn right from the ceiling. The vampire closed the door behind her and walked over to the bed leaving Weiss standing awkwardly, unsure what to do. “Come sit next to me.” The vampire patted the bed and Weiss walked over, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. The sat in awkward silence for a good few minutes before the vampire finally spoke, “Sooo...” The vampire dragged out the word before letting out an anxious laugh, “This is a kinda awkward, right?”

Weiss laughed herself relieved that she wasn’t the only one experiencing this awkward tension. “Yeah. It is.” 

“This is, uh, actually my first time.” The vampire said as she rubbed the back of her neck anxiously.

“Using Blood Buddies?”

“Um, well yeah that too but I was actually referring to it being my first time tasting human blood.” She ended it with a laugh but Weiss was suddenly very uncomfortable.

“You’ve never drunk human blood before?” There was an unsureness in her voice as she spoke. She hated it. 

“Well, yeah. It’s not like I could feed without getting into some major trouble.” A frown pulled at Weiss’s lips as she continued to talk, “I mean there are services I could have gone to but my dad and sister aren’t exactly ‘Vampire Friendly’ if you know what I mean.” 

Weiss knew exactly what she meant. “So, you decided to hire a blood prostitute?” 

The vampire threw her head back, laughing, “Yeah. I guess you can call it that.” She smiled down at her, “I’m just glad my sister left for the night. She can be a bit...Overprotective.”

Weiss nodded, taking a deep breath and letting it out before saying, “Are we going to do this or not?” 

The vampire's eyes widened, “We don’t have to rush or anything.” She waved her hands in front of herself, “My sister won’t back until later. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” 

“Listen,  _ Ruby _ , I’m just doing this for the money so can we get this over with already.” Weiss watched as the vampire nodded and moved so that she was kneeling on the ground. 

“Give me your hand.” Weiss looked down at the vampire on her knees quirking her brow at her. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I, uh, need your hand. To feed.” 

“Wouldn’t you typically go for the neck?”

“Well, yeah, but this way is safer.” 

“Okay.” Weiss gave the Vampire her hand, “Be careful.” 

“I will.” The vampire muttered before biting into her wrist causing Weiss to gasp as a sharp pain shot through her wrist before it went numb. Weiss focused on breathing and tried not to worry about just why her hand had gone numb. She wasn’t sure how long had passed when the vampire removed her fangs from her wrist, running her tongue over the bite marks sending a shiver up Weiss’s spine, “Damn. I didn’t think it would taste like that.” 

“Do I taste good?” Weiss laughed and the vampire looked up at her through her lashes. Her silver eyes seeming to glow in the dark. 

She licked her lips and nodded, “Yes. Very much so.” She leaned back down, pressing her lips against Weiss’s wrist before digging her fangs into the flesh. It didn't hurt as much as the first time but she could still feel the sting of it, if ever so slightly. 

Weiss closed her eyes, grabbing a fistful of bedsheets and trying to keep her composure. She let out a gasp as the vampire removed her fangs from her wrist and shivered as she ran her tongue over the bite marks. Weiss looked down at the vampire who smirked up at her. Weiss opened her mouth to speak when the door suddenly flew open, flooding the room with light, “Ruby, I’m home!” Weiss stiffed as she took in the women who stood in the doorway and the woman took in her current position. The happy smile faded into a look of suspicion, “Ruby what’s going on?”

Ruby finally pulled away looking up at the women, “H-hey, Yang. You’re home early.” 

Anger filled the women’s, Yangs, features as she stood up completely, “You two with me.” She gestured for them to follow as she moved out of the doorway and down the hall.

The vampire let out a heavy sigh as she stood up, “We better follow her. She never very reasonable when she's angry.” 

Weiss watched the vampire stalk out of her room and into the hall before hesitantly following her. She didn’t know what was going to happen but she also didn't have much choice.

* * *

 

Ruby stalked into the kitchen collapsing onto one of the chairs that surrounded the table letting out an agitated huff. She had really hoped to avoid this. Getting yelled at by her sister wasn’t something that she wanted to experience. She watched as Yang paced back and forth, agitation coming off of her in waves. “You. Leave. Now.” She growled pointing at Weiss, who as standing awkwardly in the doorway. 

Ruby gave her a shrug as if I to say,  _ ‘See. Not exactly vampire friendly.’  _ She watched as Weiss disappeared down the hall, back toward the front door before turning back to Yang who had stopped pacing and was now muttering to herself while running her hands through her hair.

“This is fucked, Ruby.” Yang muttered, leaning against the table as she ran her hands over her face, “Why the hell would you do this Ruby?” 

“I was hungry, Yang.” Ruby crossed her arms over her chest as she scowled at her sister. 

“You were hungry?” Yang nearly yelled, her tone unbelieving. “We buy you He.mo-Synth so why the hell would you need to do...” She gave a vague gesture, “That?” 

Anger flared in Ruby and she slammed her fist down on the table, “Why?” The way Yang flinched gave her some kind of sick satisfaction. “That shit is disgusting. I can bearly stomach it, Yang.” 

“It’s not that bad,” Yang said but there was an unsureness to her words, “Right?” 

Ruby let out a huff, pushing herself to her feet and moving over to the refrigerator. Opening it, she reached inside and pulled out one of the plastic bottles of Hemo-Synth. She closed the door with a little to much force, turning to look at Yang who was looked more confused now than angry. Ruby opened the lid, breaking the seal letting the foul stench leak out. 

“Ruby, what are you-” Yang started only to be cut off when Ruby shoved to now open bottle into her face. 

“Smell it.” 

“Ruby...” 

“Smell it, Yang,” Ruby repeated and watched as her sister gently leaned forward giving the contents a hesitant sniff only to gag. “Exactly. Now I want you to drink it.” 

“What!? No way!” Yang yelled, “Hemo-Synth is for Vampires.” 

“Actually, according to research done by independent study groups, while Hemo-Synth is marketed as being for vampires it's actually completely safe for human consumption.” Ruby spoke, and Yang stared down at the bottle suspicion tainting her features, “Drink it, Yang.” Ruby wanted Yang to know just what she had been going through the past three years. Being forced to drink this sludge for three years had been near torture. 

Yang hesitantly took the bottle from Ruby, glancing up at her before pressing it to her lips tilting it back only to gag the moment the red liquid hit her tongue.

She dropped the bottle on the floor sending the contents spilling to the floor as Yang ran over to the sink, emptying her stomach into the basin. Ruby carefully maneuvered her way over to her sister and began rubbing her back as she continued to gag. “That was disgusting.” Yang muttered between gags glancing up at Ruby, “I can’t believe we made you drink this shit for three years and you didn't say anything.” 

“Yeah, well you and dad don’t usually have the best reactions to anything vamp related.” 

“Ruby you know we-” 

“You what Yang? Love me? Care about me?” Ruby snapped, “I know you do but that doesn’t change how you both view vampires. As much as you both want to deny that fact, you both need to realize that I  _ am _ a vampire. I’ve already come to terms with it so maybe you two need to find it within yourself to accept it as well.” 

Yang let out a sigh, reaching for a cup filling it with water and taking a sip. She sloshed the water around her mouth, spitting it into the sink, “You don’t think I’ve accepted it? You don’t think I’ve come to terms with the fact that you're not human anymore?” 

“I don’t know? Have you?” Ruby snapped again walking over to the other side of the kitchen, “Becuase a lot of the things you do say otherwise.” 

“Of course I have. You’re my sister, Ruby. I love you. The fact that your vampire doesn’t affect how I feel about you.” 

“Then why don’t you fucking act like it Yang,” Ruby growled, grabbing a roll of paper towels from the counter and tossed them at her sister. “I’m going to keep doing what I'm doing and there's nothing either you or dad can do about it.” 

Ruby watched as Yang wound paper towels around her hand, “Nothing even dad can do?” 

“Nothing,” Ruby repeated as Yang tossed the towels onto the puddle of Hemo-Synth. 

“What if I told dad about your guest, huh? About what you did and plan to keep doing?” Yang said as she used her foot to wipe up the mess. 

“If you do that, I’ll leave.” Ruby quipped causing Yang to look up, shocked.

“What?” 

“If you tell dad, I’ll leave.” 

Yang shook her head, “You wouldn’t...” 

“I would, Yang.” Ruby crossed her arms over her chest, “I’ve stayed here for three years when I didn’t have to. Not because I wanted to but because I knew what leaving would do to dad and you. It would break dad, I know that, but I can’t pretend that everything is the same when it's not.” Ruby stepped forward, placing a hand on Yang’s arm, “All I’m asking is that you don't tell dad. I just need a little freedom to be, well, me.” 

“You’ll stay if I lie for you?” Yang asked, quirking her brow at Ruby. 

“Yes. That’s what I said, isn’t it?” Ruby responded and Yang relaxed, letting out a sigh. 

“Okay. So, what’s our story?” 


	3. Reality of the Situation

A few days had passed since her session with Ruby and Weiss was starting to think that she’d been scammed. She checked her mailbox religiously hoping to find the check only to find nothing. She was losing hope in the ever getting the money she was promised. She let out a sigh as she climbed out of her car and walked up to the apartment, stopping in front of the wall of mailboxes. She pulled out her keys, sifting through them until she found the key to her box. She opened it, pulling out her and Blakes mail before closing the door and relocking it. Weiss pocketed her keys and sorted through it as she headed toward the elevator. She pressed the call button and as she looked through the stack of mail she noticed one addressed to her marked as from,  _ Blood Buddies Inc.  _

The elevator dinged, sliding open and Wiess stepped in as she opened the envelope pulling out the check, her eyes widening when she noticed how much this check was for. The doors closed and the elevator began moving upwards while Weiss starred, mouth agape, at the amount on the check addressed to her. There was no way. She had read the article but she was still in utter shock at the amount they were paying her for a single session. There was a ding as the doors to the elevator slid open revealing the hallway to the third floor. She stepped off the elevator walking down the hall toward her apartment door while fishing out her apartment keys. She opened the door and slid inside, tossing her keys on the table before heading into the kitchen. She set the mail on the counter before fishing her phone out, opening her banking app quickly depositing the check into her bank account. She waited with baited breath as the app processed the check, letting out a loud sigh when she saw that it went through. It worked. She had got paid for it. She tried and failed, to keep the excitement from showing on her face. She smiled as she took the check and headed toward her room.

* * *

 

“Rise and Shine sleepy head!” Yang yelled as she collapsed on top of Ruby who groaned, burying her head under her pillow. “Come on sis, the suns been set.” Yang leaned against her, digging her elbow into Ruby’s back. “Hey, time to get up. You can’t sleep all night.” 

“Just watch me.” 

“You know dads coming home tonight, right?” 

“Exactly why I’m gonna sleep all night.” Ruby looked up at her sister, squinting at the light coming in through the crack in her door, “Dad’s never in a good mood when he comes home from a mission and I’d rather avoid that.” 

“Wouldn’t you rather be the bigger person and say hi when he gets home?” 

Ruby scoffed, burying her head back in her pillow, “He’s our father. He should be the one being the bigger person but instead, he gives me the cold shoulder and refuses to even look at me.” 

“You know he loves you, right?” 

“It sure doesn’t seem like it.” 

“We haven’t stopped loving you, Rubes.” Yang pushed herself up, placing a hand on her shoulder, “Dad’s just having a hard time adjusting.” She let out a short laugh, “ _ I’m  _ having a hard time adjusting. But we never stopped loving you.” 

“It’s been three years, Yang. If you haven’t adjusted to me being a vampire yet then maybe you need some help doing so.” 

“I’ve been going to therapy.” Yang suddenly blurted out catching Ruby completely off guard, “It’s group therapy but still...” 

Ruby glanced up her sister, “Really?” 

“Yeah. It’s, uh, a support group for people with family who’ve been turned. It’s one of the reasons I was okay-ish with you doing the blood buddies thing.” 

“Okay-ish?” Ruby quirked an eyebrow at her sister who rubbed her neck sheepishly as she glanced away. 

“I’m still a bit iffy on, to be honest, but your an adult and can make your own decisions.” 

“Does dad share your views?” Ruby grunted and Yang let out a groan, leaning back on top of her sister. “Yang! You’re crushing me!”

“What does it matter what dad thinks? He loves you and that should be enough.” Yang sat up and let out a sigh, “Will you at least come down and say hello when he gets home?” 

Ruby let out a sigh, “I’ll think about it. Okay?” 

“Okay.” Yang gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before standing up, “Don’t sleep all night. You’ll throw off your whole sleep schedual.” 

“I won’t.” 

“Good.” She stood up, the creaking with the movement. Ruby watched as she left her room, leaving the door open. 

“Door, Yang!” Ruby and Yang quickly closed the door leaving her back in the dark. Ruby laid in the dark, trying not to think about having to interact with her father. Ruby buried her face into her pillow and ignored the thoughts. She knew she couldn’t avoid it forever but she could try to put it off for as long as possible. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I actually managed to finish this chapter. Its a lot shorter than originally planned but I really wanted to get it out for yall to read and writers block has been kicking my but for most of my fics. So have this short intermediate chapter before the next one. (the chapter title might change later as well)


	4. Seeking Comfort

Weiss laid in bed, lethargically scrolling through an online clothing catalog simply enjoying her day off as she spent more money then she should, on things she really didn’t need. It was a bad habit of hers that she had yet to break herself of. When she had no money to spend on herself it had been easy to convince herself that she couldn’t indulge but now that she had money she found herself falling back into those old habits of reckless spending.

It was only once she got a text message from her bank letting her know that she had reached the cutoff limit for personal spending snapping Weiss back to reality. She could barely remember how she had ended up spending this much money. She felt the regret and guilt wash over her as she realized it. Buying useless junk used to be her favorite hobby but now it just left her feeling guilty. Weiss tossed her phone to the side running her hand through her hair as she let out a heavy sigh. She knew it would be better if she didn’t go running back to the _Blood Buddies_ as Weiss knew she would just continue to fall back into old habits but she really wanted to do so. It was so comforting to fall back into familiar patterns of action. Deciding that she’d rather have more money then she needed then just enough to pay her bills she grabbed her phone opening the Blood Buddies app she had downloaded the night after the first session. She quickly put in a request and watched as it quickly brought up a list of available sessions and she almost immediately noticed the familiar name on the list of available vampires. Ruby Rose. Without really thinking she clicked the name and noticed the familiar profile from a week earlier. She worried her lip as she selected her muttering to herself, “Better safe than sorry, right?” Better someone she knew wouldn’t kill her than someone she had never meet. Right? She noticed the small box at the bottom of the profile that was labeled ‘requests’ that read, ‘Message me’ followed by what Weiss figured was her phone number. After a moment more of thinking it over, Weiss saved the number and accepted the request. Again without thinking, she sent a text to the Vampire that simply read.

_Hey_

It was only once it was sent that she realized that she wouldn’t be getting a response given that it was only 2 in the afternoon. Of course, that's what she thought, but when her phone buzzed with a text she was proved wrong.

_Hey?_

Weiss furrowed her brows at the text message from the Vampire, who by all means, should be asleep.

_It’s Weiss. I accepted your request._

She watched as the bubbles indicating that the Vampire was typing her response.

_Oh hi Weiss. Thanks 4 that_

_So, why did you want me to message you?_

_I want to decide where 2 meet up._

Weiss raised an eyebrow at the message unsure of what the message meant. She thought about calling her out on it but decided that she could do that in person.

_Okay. So where were you thinking?_

Weiss watched as the Vampire typed and bit her lip as she waited for the text to appear.

_Do you know where Vale City Park is?_

_Yes?_

Weiss responded and waiting for the Vampires response.

_Cool. Then lets met there._

_See you later tonight._

_Yeah. See ya_

* * *

 

Ruby closed her eyes, placing her phone on the bedside table before placing her pillow over her head in an attempt to drown out the noise coming from downstairs. She knew they probably weren’t making that much noise but to her it sounded like they were yelling while having the tv blasting. Truly it was amazing how quickly Yang had forgotten the ground rule they had establish for noise while the sun was up. She let out a groan as she tried to drown out the loud rambunctious laughter that rang out from downstairs. Ruby let out a frustrated scream as she hit her fist against her mattress. “That’s it. I can't take this anymore.” Ruby threw off her comforter and stormed out of her room and down the hall.

She made her way down the stairs and was immediately assaulted by the sunlight streaming in from the frosted glass front door. It burned her skin but she continued pushing forward until she entered the dimly lit living room. Her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and she noticed her two family members sitting on two pieces of furniture the tv playing a sport of some kind but she couldn’t tell what kind do to the throbbing in her head. They didn't notice her as she grabbed the remote from where it sat on the side table and only turn their attention to her when she turned the tv off.

“Hey! We were watching that.” Yang yelled turning her attention to Ruby.

Ruby rolled her eyes at her sister's outburst, “Yeah, you seemed absolutely riveted.”

Yang let out a sigh, pushing herself to her feet and placing her hands on her hips, “Alright, what seems to be the matter?”

“You’re being loud. I’m trying to sleep.” Ruby crossed her arms over her chest looking up at her sister whose expression fell almost immediately. She rubbed the back of her head.

“Shit, were we really being that loud?”

“Yes. Now, will you _both_ please be quiet.” Ruby made a point of locking eyes with her father who gruffed and refused to even acknowledge her existence.

“We’ll try. Now go get some sleep.” Yang said as she ruffled Ruby’s hair causing her to let out a laugh.

“You better do more then try Yang.”

“Yeah yeah,” Yang said nonchalantly pushing Ruby’s head away and Ruby looked up at her.

“Please, Yang. Try and be quiet. I’m really tried.” The smiled fell from Yang's face and she gave her a serious look.

“I will.”

“Thanks,” Ruby muttered before heading back to her room. She collapsed into her bed and closed her eyes, the stillness of the house allowing her to, thankfully, drift into a light slumber.


	5. Don't feed the vampire After Midnight

Weiss looked around the apartment looking for the keys to her and Blake’s shared car. She eventually found them and headed for the door. She turned to look back at her apartment calling out, “I’m heading out Blake. I don't know when I’ll be back.”

Blake waved her hand not turning away from the tv, “Don't hurry back.” 

Weiss rolled her eyes as she opened the door and headed toward the elevator. She pulled out her phone, quickly shooting the Ruby a quick text letting her know that she was on her way before making her way downstairs. She made her way to the car garage and toward the old beat up Honda that she and Blake shared and slid into the front seat, sliding into the car and turning on the car. She pulled out of the parking space and headed out of the parking lot. 

As Weiss pulled to a stop at a stop light her phone buzzed and she picked it up seeing a text from Ruby. 

_ Meet you there ;p _

Weiss quickly shot back a text before rolling forward and tossing her phone onto the passenger seat. 

_See you there._ _  
_ Driving through Vale late at night was calming in a way. The streets were clear of cars and there was nearly no traffic. The drive to Vale City park took about 15 minutes and that was only because Weiss took the long way there. As she pulled into the parking lot in front of the park she half expected to see the Vampire leaning under one of the street lights waiting for her but the parking lot was barren. She pulled into one empty space among many, put the car in park before reaching over and grabbing her phone.

_ At the park. Where are you?  _

Weiss hit send and leaned back, turning up the music to try and wave away the sudden uneasiness she was suddenly feeling. She glanced out the window into the dark of the night trying not to think about whether or not she was really alone or not. 

_ Sorry :’( Waiting for my dad to fall asleep. _

_Okay._ _  
_ Weiss frowned and turned the radio to a late night talk show while wondering if the Vampire was even going to show up. The people on the radio were talking about how there was an uptick in vampire perpetrated crimes. They had some rather controversial opinions on how to deal with it. Most of which ended with the phrase ‘stake the vamps’. 

_ Where are you? _

Weiss typed worriedly and hoped she wasn't coming off as desperate. 

_ My dad is still awake D: _ _   
_ _ Im gonna have to sneak out. _ _   
_ __ Wish me luck ;p

Weiss snorted, rolling her eyes and responded. 

_ Good luck.  _

Weiss didnt expect another text but she got one, this time with a picture attached. It was a selfie of the Vampire smiling revealing a set of fangs, she was giving the camera a “rock on” sign. 

_ A pic so you know I’m actually coming.  _

_Also so you can see an image of me before my father_ absolutely

_ murder _me for sneaking out._ _

_ Wait, what?  _

Weiss waited for a response for but only got a quick. 

_ Gotta go. Being sneak. _

Weiss was left sitting in silence with only the racist ramblings of the late-night radio show host to fill the empty space.

* * *

 

Ruby smiled as she pocketed her phone and continued down the stairs toward the hallway that connected the living room and kitchen with the front entry room. Ruby could hear the tv and him yelling at it. She turned and headed toward the door. She placed her hand on the and had just bearly turned the handle when her father's voice boomed from the end of the hallway where it led into the living room, “And where do you think your going young lady?” Ruby looked over her shoulder at her Father who was slumped against the frame and she could smell the alcohol on him from here. 

“Out. I need some fresh air.” She reached for the door only to flinch when there was a loud bang as her father slammed his fist against the wall. 

“Take another step and you’ll be in deep trouble young lady.” Her Father slurred and Ruby squeezed her eyes shut before reaching for the doorknob, throwing it open and bolting out the door. She heard her father yell after her as she ran across road nearly being hit by a car the driver of which laid on the horn. Ruby spun around waving her hands in apology before continuing to toward her front door neighbor's front lawn. She picked up the pace as she approached the fence that separated the front yard from the back before launching herself up at the wooden barrier. She grabbed the top of the fence and began pulling herself up only for something to grab her leg. Ruby glanced over to see her father, a look of pure rage in his eyes as his grip tightening. She panickedly kicked at her father's head causing him to stumble backward giving her enough time to pull herself up and over the fence. She stumbled slightly before she continued running, cutting across the yard trying to ignore the sounds of her father banging against the fence. She flashed an apologetic smile at her neighbors before jumping over the fence into the other yard just as she heard her father finally managed to get the gate open. Ruby stuck her head over the top of the fence and looked at her neighbors, “Sorry.” before continuing on her way. 

Ruby ran through the yards jumping over the fences in a straight line until she arrived at the road. She nervously glanced around before pulling her hood up and began heading toward Vale City Public Park. 

X x x x x X

Ruby walked through the park, head down doing her best to avoid looking at the lights that lit the darkened park. She really should have anticipated this but she couldn’t think of any other place better to meet up. She couldn't think of anything with all that god damn noise. 

She glanced around the park noticing the only car in the parking lot and approached it. 

Ruby leaned down, knocking on the window of the car causing the person inside to jump. She rolled down the window, leaning her head out, “Ruby? That you?” 

Ruby pushed back her hood and flashed Weiss a smile, “Yeah. Care to let me in?” 

Weiss chuckled, “Do I have to invite you in?” 

“I mean, it’s polite but you don't have to.” 

Weiss chuckled, “I was just...I mean...” She shook her head and unlocked door, “It’s unlocked.” Ruby moved around to the passenger side and opened the door sliding inside. A heavy, awkward silence filled the car and Weiss cleared her throat awkwardly while Ruby scratched back of her neck. 

“So—” They both started, overlapping with one another, and then pausing before bursting out into laughter. 

“Can I ask you something?” Ruby nodded, turning to look at the other girl, “Why did you want to meet here and not at your house?” 

Ruby worked her jaw as she looked down at her legs, pulling at the edges of her sleeves, “I just don't want to be there. Not right now.” 

“Can I ask why?” 

“My dad came home last week and I don’t want to be around him,” Ruby muttered and Weiss reached out placing a hand on Ruby’s thigh. She glanced up at the women who was paid to be here and muttered, “Listen,” She brushed Weiss’s hand off her leg, “I’m not even that hungry, I just wanted to hang out with someone who wasn’t completely racist.” 

“Your sister didn’t seem to bad. A tad overprotective but nice.” Ruby let out a heavy sigh as she rubbed her hands over her thighs. 

“She’s not. She’s trying and that's great. It's more than my dad.” Ruby screwed her eyes, the light from lamps starting to give her a headache, “Hey, can you move the car into the dark? The lights are giving me a headache.” 

“We  _ are _ in the dark,” Weiss said just a little to loudly and Ruby pressed her hands over her ears, “The nearest lamp is 50 feet away.” 

“Yeah well, it's hurting my eyes alright!” Ruby snapped before letting out a heavy sigh, “Look, I’m really sensitive to light so can you please move?” 

“I don’t know if I can find a darker place.” 

“Just drive further in. They only keep the lights on at the front.” Ruby shook her head trying to keep from passing out when the engine turned over. Ruby could feel the relief as the moved further into the dark park, away from the lights. She opened her eyes, letting out a sigh of relief as Weiss turned the car off. 

“Better?” 

“Much.” Ruby leaned back in the seat, letting the headache subside as she enjoyed the quiet. 

“So, your dad?” Weiss gently prodded and Ruby wanted to tell her to just drop the subject but given that she had brought it up that seemed like kind of a dick move. “Do you want to talk about him?” 

“Not really but I guess talking about it couldn’t hurt.” Ruby couldn’t really talk about this stuff with Yang. Sometimes her loyalty to their father was frustrating. 

“So,” Weiss started, trying to get the conversation flowing and Ruby was happy she was willing to at least listen. 

“My dad is a good person, I swear.” That sounded like something someone would say about someone who really  _ wasn’t  _ a good person. “He’s just gone through a lot of stuff in regards to vampires and its lead him to have some unwarranted opinions on them.” Weiss looked down at her lap, fiddling with her fingers, “I’m not trying to defend him. I know he’s wrong. I just wish he would try and understand.”

“Understand what?” 

“That being a vampire isn’t easy and that I just want him to tell me that it’s gonna be okay.” Ruby felt a hand on her thigh and looked see Weiss staring at where she thought she her eyes were. 

“Why do you still live with him then?” Weiss asked and Ruby looked at her like she was insane. 

“He’s my father and I love him.” 

“I’m sorry,” Weiss muttered, giving her thigh a squeeze. “I’m sorry you have to deal with that.” 

Ruby flashed her a weak smile, “Thanks. I just can’t bring myself to leave, ya know.” Weiss nodded and a frown pulled at her lips. 

“Yeah. I do.” They fell into silence and Ruby found the hunger she thought she had under control began to gnaw at her stomach. It growled and in the quiet of the car, it seemed much louder than it really was. Weiss laughed and, if Ruby still had a pulse, she was sure she would have blushed. “I guess you are hungry after all.” 

Ruby laughed awkwardly, “Yeah, I guess.” She rubbed the back of her neck as Weiss rolled up the sleeve of her shirt. She silently offered her wrist to Ruby who took it and began feeding. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So You get another chapter already?? What?? How?? Well, I already had this written mostly. I just had to fill in the details. So here ya go. Another chapter. Not sure how long til the next chapter. Gotta figure out where I want to go with this and have to work on some of my other fics. but I will try and work on this ;P


	6. Questions and Answers

A full month had come and gone since she and Ruby had started their weekly meetings. Weiss couldn’t quite shake the feeling that something was off about Ruby. Or rather that something was off about her current situation. Weiss had her fair share of experience when it came to abusive households, something she wasn’t proud of, and could tell that Ruby’s living situation was anything but healthy. There were all the obvious signs. A controlling, dominant personality who kept her isolated. A need to sneak out knowing that if the controller found out it would only get worse. A fear of what would happen if the dominant personality found out. Weiss didn’t want to push her new friend but she was finding it harder and harder to bite her tongue. 

She sat in her car, listening to the same racist radio hosts talk about how werewolves were turning frogs gay. “Where are they getting this stuff? It’s just insane.” Weiss muttered to herself as she turned the channel to one that was playing _actual_ news. This channel wasn’t any better really as the host talked about the uptick in crime and how it had lead to more ‘vamp panic’. In the end, Weiss ended up turning off the radio entirely sitting in silence while waiting for Ruby to show up which was far worse. She leaned back in her seat trying to soothe her mind but couldn't help but worry about what the news had said. Vamp Panic and the way it caused people to react to vampires made her worry about Ruby. Vampires were already discriminated against enough without the media spreading this ‘Vamp Panic’. 

The sound of a knock at the passenger side window caused Weiss to jump and look to see Ruby smirking through her window. She let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding as she unlocked the door allowing the vampire entrance into her vehicle. Ruby flashed her a smile as she closed the door behind her. 

“Hey, Weiss.” 

“Hey, Ruby.” Weiss moved to turn the engine over when she noticed the light bruising over her neck just bearly visible in the low light of the distant lamp. “What’s that?” Weiss asked, reaching forward only for her hand to swatted away as Ruby pushed herself against the door.

“It’s nothing!” She said, a little too forcefully for it to actually be nothing, and pulled the edge of her hoodie up over her neck. Weiss wanted to force her hands out of the way so she could get a better look at the bruise forming on her neck but instead bit her tongue. 

“Fine. Whatever.” She muttered passive-aggressively as she turned the key in the ignition, pulling out of the parking lot. 

“Weiss...” Ruby said as Weiss moved the car into the shadows. She turned off the car and let out a huff. 

“It’s fine,” Weiss muttered as she began rolling up the sleeve on her sweater. “It’s not like I care about you or anything.” 

“Weiss, I’m sorry I snapped.” Ruby reached across, placing a hand over Weiss’s, “I just don’t want to talk about it. Okay?” 

“Okay.” Weiss looked down at their clasped hands, “Are you hungry or did you just want a friend?” 

“Both.” Ruby said, pulling her hand back into her lap. “I’m not that hungry but I could use a top up.” Ruby laughed and Weiss held out her wrist for her which she took eagerly. Weiss winced slightly but managed to fight the urge to pull her wrist away but failed to fully suppress the moan that escaped her lips. Any hopes that this might have gone unheard were dashed when Ruby looked up at her a knowing look in her eyes. Suddenly, Ruby pulled her hand closer, digging her teeth harder into her wrist causing Weiss to let hiss as she twisted her body to the side, threading her fingers through Ruby’s hair. The vampire seemed to be well aware of what she was doing to the former heiress which only made it worse. 

Ruby removed her fangs from her wrist, running her tongue over the puncture wounds causing a shiver to run up Weiss’s spine, “Fuck.” Ruby gave her wrist one last suck before sitting up licking her lips letting out a sigh. Weiss let out a stuttering breath as she reached into the middle compartment for the package bandages she kept there. Weiss struggled to calm her breathing as she fidgeted with the top of the cardboard carton. 

“Here. Let me help.” Ruby pulled the carton out of Weiss’s hands and easily opening it. She fished out one of the bandaids, pulling it apart and pressing it gently over the puncture marks. She gently ran her thumb over the bandage and Weiss shook her head pulling her hand out of Ruby’s and pulling her sleeve down over the bandage. She glanced out the window as she rubbed her hand over her wrist. “I should get going,” Ruby muttered, reaching for the door only to stop when Weiss reached our grabbing her wrist to keep her from leaving. 

“I know you don’t want to talk but I do want to ask you a couple questions if that's okay.” 

Ruby shifted uncomfortably, glancing out the window, “What kind?” 

“Why don’t you just leave?” Weiss asked looking at the passenger. 

“Leave?” Ruby glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. 

“Yeah, leave. You don’t have to stay there, you know.” 

“Yes, I do.”

“No, you don’t!” 

“Yes, I do!”

“Ruby, There is no reason for you to stay in an abusive situation.” 

“Yes, there is.” Ruby muttered, avoiding eye contact. 

“Then tell me what it is?” Weiss watched as Ruby worked her jaw, glaring down at her hands which were clasped in her lap. Weiss let out a sigh, running a hand through her hair, “If you don’t want to tell me that's fine. I just...” She let out another sigh, reaching out and placing a hand over Ruby’s, “I just want to know more about you is all.” 

“It’s because...” Ruby trailed off mumbling the end of the sentence so that Weiss couldn’t make out what she said. 

“What?” 

“Its because I’m not...” She repeated, avoiding eye contact. 

“You’re gonna have to speak up.” 

“It’s because I’m not registered, okay!?” 

Weiss blinked, her mind coming to a standstill as she tried to wrap it around what she had just heard. “What?” 

“I’m not registered, Weiss.” Ruby repeated and Weiss sucked in a breath. 

“That’s illegal, Ruby.” 

“I know.”  

“Then why aren’t you?” 

“I don’t have a choice, okay?”

“Oh, don’t start with me.” 

“I don’t!” Ruby yelled causing Weiss to flinch and Ruby to let out a sigh, “I don’t have a choice, Weiss. Trust me if I did I wouldn’t still be...” She shook her head, gritting her teeth and clenching her hands into fists. 

“Can you tell me why?” Weiss asked, hoping to keep this conversation going. Ruby shook her head mumbling an apology under her breath. Weiss reached out, cupping Ruby’s cheek with her hand gently making her look at her, “Hey, no apologies necessary. I’m just happy you trust me enough to tell me what you did. Although I wouldn’t put it past you if you didn’t. I mean, I am a Schnee after all. ” Ruby placed her hand over Weiss’s pulling it away, cocking her head to the side slightly. 

“What does your last name have to do with me trusting you or not?” Ruby asked and Weiss wasn’t sure how to respond. Her last name had everything to do with Ruby trusting her. Hell, she was surprised Ruby trusted her enough to keep meeting her like this. Her family didn’t have the best reputation when it came to relations with the supernatural denizens of Remnant.

“I’m a Schnee, Ruby. My name is Wiess _Schnee._ ”

“And?” 

“And? And?” Weiss looked at her like she had just grown a second head, “And my father is Jacques Schnee, the head of the Schnee Hunting Company. You know, the man who says that vampires need to be _culled._ ” 

Ruby blinked at her before saying, “Oh, I know.” 

“You...know..?” 

“Yeah. After all, there aren't very many people with that last name.” 

“And you still trust me?” 

“Yeah. You haven't given me any reason not to.” 

“But my-”

“You’re more than your last name, Weiss.” 

For some reason, that hit Weiss unexpectedly hard. She knew that she was more than her last name, that she was more than her family, but part of her still felt held back by the iron shackles of her family’s legacy. 

“Thank you.” 

“Of course.” Ruby smiled, squeezing her hand, “But, for real, I should get going.” 

“Yeah. Same time next week?” Weiss asked as Ruby pushed the door open flashing her a fang-filled smile. 

“Yeah, Same time.” 

Weiss watched as she closed the door and disappeared into the night. She leaned back in her seat, running her hands over her face as she let out a stuttering breath as a tear ran down her cheek, “I am more than my last name?” She let out a mirthless laugh, “Yeah, right.”

* * *

 

Ruby jogged down the street rounding corner onto her street only to come to a halting stop when she noticed the police cars parked outside _her_ house. Ruby backpedaled turning around and moving to head back the way she came only to stop when Yang called out, “Ruby! Wait!” 

Ruby watched as she walked toward her at a quick pace and Ruby glanced over her shoulder wondering if running was a good idea. By the time she had decided to run it was too late as Yang had come to a stop in front of her. She smiled down at her and Ruby forced herself to smile back, “Hey, Yang.” Ruby mumbled, glancing around her sister at the police cars that were slowly moving down the road and out of sight.

“So,” Yang clasped her hands behind her back, “I bet your wondering just what happened.” 

“A little bit, I guess.” Ruby asked cautiously unsure if she really wanted to. 

Yang shifted from one foot to the other, fidgeting with her hands in a way that set Ruby even more on edge. “Dad got arrested.” 

Ruby was taken aback by this statement momentarily but then there was a feeling of relief that flooded her. Her dad was gone. She didn’t have to worry about him. Not for a while anyway. “Oh...” Was all the response she could manage. 

“Yeah. Me and him got into a bit of a row after you left and the neighbors called the cops on us.” Ruby watched as Yang ran her hand over the back of her neck, “They took him in for disturbing the peace but I'm pretty sure they’re gonna saddle him with some kind of domestic abuse charge based on what I overheard the neighbors telling the cops.” She looked away from Ruby before muttering, “And what I told them.” 

Ruby rubbed her hand over her arm trying to not let the excitement she felt show on her face. “Can we go inside now?” 

“Sure. Let's head inside.” Yang began heading toward the house and Ruby moved to follow her only to stop and glance over her shoulder. She was safe now but for how long was the question. “Hey, Rubes? You coming?”

Ruby turned to see Yang hanging out of the doorway and semi-concerned look on her face. Ruby forced a smile, “Yeah. I’m coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I've been spending some time working on my original content instead. Enjoy this chapter here.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Duck here. Dont worry Im still working on Grimm Consequences but I need to break from the Angst and this story seemed popular in the discord server im a part of so here i am. I'll try to update it every so often. Probably whenever I need a break from the ANGST™


End file.
